Nevermore nights
by mafllp95
Summary: Max and Fang two months after Nevermore and the flock of two settle into there new home with some surprises in store.


The reconstruction of the island homes has been underway for nearly 2 months, and I swear that if another disaster occurs, I am just going to lie in the dirt and call that home. My newly finished home is a little less luxurious then the original but honestly when have I ever needed luxurious?

It has been a long day and I cannot wait to go up and let the comforter consume me whole. Once my feet touched the hardwood floor of my bedroom a deep "Hey" caught me off guard and made me yelp and spin around in fighting stance. Fang's laugh makes me relax but that does not stop the punch I give him in the arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He says trying to pout but his eyes give away his amusement.

"You know what it was for. Stop being a little creeper you creep." I counter with my very sad rebuttal. His midnight eyebrow arches at me. In this time since the explosion, we have been nearly inseparable except for today.

"So what have you been up to today?" I asked whilst falling onto my bed. I felt the bed shift with added weight as Fang laid down on his back. He had one arm over his head and a smile crept upon him lips.

"Well you remember Ratchet and Starfish from my gang? Well, turns out, they made it to the island Holden forgives me for leaving and Ratchet is getting there. I was so worried about them they are really good kids but I was just not that great of a leader. They need you Max, everyone does" He said staring at the sky through my hard glass ceiling. I turn and knit my fingers through his hand. I knew how vulnerable this was going to make me sound and I didn't care.

"I need you, Fang" I whispered. His lips were on mine in an instant, our mouths molded together perfectly. His hand cupped my face gently as he brought me on top of him. I softly moaned in contentment. My hands trace over his lean muscles as our breaths quicken. Fang breaks away first, I see the desire in his eyes. I know what he wants but he is not going to say anything in fear in pressuring me into it.

Brace yourself guys I Maximum Ride, am about to to the boldest thing I have ever done. Children scat now. I push up on his shoulders grind into his lap slowly. I pull at the hem of my shirt, left it up over my head, and toss it to the corner. The glow from the moonlight gives me the appearance of a wraith, my curves outlined. Fang's eyes widen slightly with surprise his hands rub small circles at my waist.

"Are you sure Max, because we don't-" I cut him off with my kiss. My hands stroke his face. He sits up with me still in his lap and begins to let his hands travel up my spine to the strap of my bra. He unclasps it effortlessly and his warm calloused hands take hold of my breasts. I can help the gasp that escapes my lips. I feel his devilish smile on my lips. He begins to kiss my neck; my heart is beating a million miles a minute.

I toss my head back as I feel his lips precede further down he kneads my nipples. I am pushed on my back as Fang works me. My chest arches into his lips, my hands tangle in his silky raven hair, inciting growl—like groan. I need to feel more of his skin against mine. Before I know what I am doing I rip off his shirt, black tatters are left in my hands.

"Oops" I say. He laughs and then I lightly hit him before flipping our positions so that I am on top. In control just how I like it. I shimmy out of my shorts and spread my wings wide. Fang takes the hint and joins me in the air, thank goodness for my high-rise ceiling. His pants join mine on the floor there is literally only two layers separating us.

We rise higher until my head lightly bumps the ceiling glass. Our wings flap in perfect synchronization. My legs wrap around fangs waist and I feel his throbbing member. I begin to lower his boxers but he stops me.

"Nope, tonight I am going to take care of you. " Fang says his voice husky. His hand cups my most undiscovered area. His fingers stroke me back and forth leaving me unbelievably wet. I dig my fingers into his shoulders.

"Payback" He says in a chuckle and like that, my panties are floating down in pieces. I don't have time to protest. Fang capture my lips rubs me faster. A shrill moan escapes me. He inserts one strong figure inside me. I clinch around his one finger; he is driving me insane with just one finger I just might die with all off him. After inserting another finger my shrill screams have grown louder and my legs being to twitch uncontrollably. Fang stops and I let out a whimper.

"Ready?" He asks his grip on my ass has increased slightly. I nod and flap my wings so I can position myself. Slowly Fang's boxers fell to the floor and I was being lowered onto him. The pain was sharp like a a dull knife trying to pierce your skin. However, it was gone in moment as my Fang and I made love. He held my face and kissed me as though he was trying to be even more connected then we were.

"You know when eagles find their mates the fall from the sky just holding each other and then before their eminent death the let go." I tell him breathlessly. Our wings stop moving at the same time and we descend. I hold his so close, but as I go to break away, he does not let me go. He holds me closer and just 3 feet above the bed, his strong wings flap furiously making our decent soft as we sink into the comforter of the bed. I look to him, a bit puzzled but those eyes. Those obsidian orbs that stare straight into my very being stop me before I ask.

"I could never let you go Maximum, I love you" He says. I can't help it, the tears are falling with no chance of stopping. He brushes the tears away with his thumb.

"I love you Fang" I tell him. We continue to make love into the night. And just before I am about to fall asleep fang lifts me into his arms and we emerge out the window to the roof. And on the roof of my new home written in white chalk is "_Will you Marry me? Yes or No" _

I stop breathing. I look to Fang and almost laugh at his sheepish expression. I take the chalk and circle _Yes._


End file.
